


The secret's out!

by HiddenOtaku7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Leo, Choking, Confident Frank, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Therapy, F/M, Grinding, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hickies, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monophobia, POV Third Person Omniscient, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Protective Frank, Seductive Leo, Teasing, Top Frank, impatient frank, shy Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOtaku7/pseuds/HiddenOtaku7
Summary: Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez, two powerful demigods, are supposedly dating girls but.... what happens when their assumed girlfriends find the boys locked up in an old cabin in the woods after a storm? Will their relationship fall apart? Will the girls be able to retain their friendship with the boys, based on false trust? Will the girls be able to keep the boys' secrets? Or.... will they finally have to face their friends and comrades and let the secret out....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't been able to find many decent Freo ships so I figured I would make one myself for all the other fanatics out there! This is one of my first fanfics so please let me know if there are any errors in my writing. I am also very open to suggestions and prompts! You're welcome in advance and I hope you enjoy it!:)

Leo's P.O.V.:

I groan as the back of my head hits the wall. Frank's hand tightens around my neck almost painfully and my knees start to tremble and weaken. Just as I feel myself slipping away, my eyes blissfully rolling back, Frank releases his strong grip and gently wraps his arm around my slim waist. He pulls me closer to his warm, muscular chest to steady his beautiful little imp. I gasp as air rushes back into my lungs and I greedily gulp in as much as possible, resting my forehead against his broad shoulder and going practically limp in his hold, pressing my small frame further against his.

My breaths are still coming in short, quick gasps when he further relaxes his grip on me and I groan helplessly when he pushes his large build against mine, effectively trapping me in between himself and the wall. My desperate attempts to refill my lungs are stopped when Frank manages to yank me even closer to roughly kiss me, claiming my already swollen lips. Biting and licking, he uses every technique at his disposal, slowly parting my lips with increasing intensity and fervor, making me quietly whimper in delight and anticipation of every new move and surprise.

I moan shamelessly when Frank slides a rough, calloused hand up my shirt, brushing against my hardened nipples and sending an electrifying jolt up my spine. I'm still tingling when he brings his hands back down to my hips after squeezing and pulling without mercy on my pebbled nipples, lightly dragging his nails across my skin. I twitch at the familiar pain hidden beneath the overwhelming pleasure and sway my hips against his, teasingly grinding upwards in the direction of his crotch. I can already feel his erection and sense his obvious arousal at having me at his mercy, perfectly laid out beneath him on display but I was determined to make him work at least a little, I thought to myself with another sharp thrust of my hips to his groin.

He hisses at the feel of friction through his clothed erection and glares down at me, shoving his knee up between my legs and effectively wiping the victorious smirk off my smug face when I gasp at the intrusion. I try to lift up to relieve the tension and escape the pressure building up in the coils of my stomach but Frank easily stops my futile attempts when he places both of his hands on the slight curves of my hips and grips them bruisingly, pushing me back down against his knee. I whine at the dull pain I feel when Frank squeezes harder, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh on my waist, all while still forcibly holding me in place to rub his knee at a tortuously slow pace against my attention deprived erection.

Frank finally breaks the kiss, pulling away and leaving me a gasping, quivering mess, letting my loud moans and whimpers spill out of my mouth. I'm barely supporting myself, bracing myself on his firm biceps. "I'm so close, Frank....", I whisper to myself, out of breath. I keep muttering a litany of, "so close, so close, so close...." when suddenly Frank ceases his movements. I inhale sharply and my head snaps up to look into his gorgeous brown eyes, glinting in the dark, almost challenging me to continue. My own eyes glint back, challenging him to stop and he nods his head slightly, diving in for a deep, longing kiss the next second. I lose myself in the kiss, letting him take over, swiping his tongue languidly across my bottom lip and I moan into the kiss. He pushes his tongue deeper when I open my mouth, grazing his tongue across my own tongue, the roof of my mouth, everywhere. He takes his time, practically devouring me.... tasting every possible corner and crevice of my mouth. Finally, he breaks for air and our faces are tinged pink with arousal and lack of oxygen.

I lean my head against his chest, feeling his rippling muscles beneath my cheek, and I suck in as much air as possible with quick, shaky breaths. Frank leans forward to place his arms on either side of me, caging me in and jostling my head, shaking me out of my hazy thoughts. He playfully rocks his knee back and forth, side to side, up and down, teasing my oversensitive groin and spreading my legs more. I grab the front of his shirt weakly, and push back against his knee, needing more force. I follow the rocking motions in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. Frank grins and sharply pulls his knee down, letting me slam back into it with all my weight. I squeak and reach up with both hands to grab the fabric at the top of his shoulders, scrabbling for something to hold onto.

Frank's grin changed to a smirk at my weakening resolve and reaches up to grab a handful of my messy, tangled hair, yanking back with repressed strength and reaches down to nibble on the sensitive skin around my collarbone. He makes his way up slowly, going from the collarbone to the side of my neck and up to my jawline where he pauses to lick at the underside of my jaw. He sneaks a look at me to find me squinting my eyes and biting my lip, trying to hide my reaction. I open my eyes tentatively when he stops only to find him with his eyebrows furrowed together and glaring at me again. I shiver under his intense stare and shake when he growls and bites down harder, right on the side of my neck, drawing blood and sucking. I grip Frank's shirt as hard as I can, clenching my fists in his shirt and the skin on my lip finally breaks, bleeding down my chin from the corner of my mouth.

I cry out at the pain and intense pleasure blooming on my neck. Frank slowly eases his hold on my neck at the sound of my anguished cry and I open my mouth, breathing heavily and ragged. I can taste the metallic blood seeping into my mouth and my breath catches when Frank swipes his tongue across the love bite forming on my neck. He then leans up to repeat the action, this time licking at the cut on my lip before pulling me in for a surprisingly gentle, soft, chaste kiss. He breaks the kiss only to back away from me, leisurely admiring his artwork on the left side of my neck, clearly satisfied with himself.

There's a large, multi-colored hickey on the left side of my neck, near my collarbone, followed by smaller, randomly placed hickeys and finally the bleeding bite mark. "Goddamn!", I yell in surprise when I see my reflection. "It's the fucking size of fucking Mount Everest!", I exclaim loudly and immediately turn a bright shade of red when he rests his chin on my shoulder and says, "You know.... I could always make it bigger....", Frank states matter-of-factly, trailing off towards the end. He smirks knowingly when he see me blushing again and tries to grab my arm to pull me in for another kiss but I pull away sharply. "No.", I state simply, grabbing Frank by his shirt collar and yanking him down to my height. I lean forward, on tip-toes, and whisper in his ear in a deep, sultry voice, "Now it's my turn.", with a seductive grin gracing my already impish features. My grin widens when I feel Frank shudder at the feeling of my hot breath against his skin. "Let's begin.", I say in a mocking voice, releasing my hold on his shirt.

He backs away nervously, but before he can escape, I jump forward, practically pouncing on him. I grab him by the wrist and twist him around to face the wall. I press my crotch up against his toned, perky ass and pull his beautiful, brown locks backward, down towards me. When I've successfully pulled him down to my height, I slowly lick a stripe on the back of his neck, deliberately taking my time and exhaling my warm breath over the saliva-slicked skin. I turn him around once more while he's still trying to recover and take in the gorgeous sight of Frank before me right now. His dazzling, dark eyes are drooping and filled with lust, his cheeks are flushed pink, overwhelmed with pleasure and want and his breathing is coming out of his kiss-swollen lips in heavy pants. 'Gorgeous.... absolutely stunning in every way possible....,' I think to myself.

I lean forward slowly, and place a quick, but heated kiss on Frank's swollen lips before roughly shoving him down on our bed. I look down at him, eyeing him like a predator eyes their prey, relishing in the feeling of power and dominance. When I finally turn my hungry gaze away from him, I begin undressing, slowly stripping myself. I only stop when Frank tries to touch me, helplessly groaning when I slap his roaming hands away again. I take that as my cue to speed things up a bit, chuckling lightly at his vulnerability, and I finally flicked my pants off and out from under my feet, now only in my boxers. I stop for a few seconds to stare into the depths of Frank's shimmering eyes and can see him practically begging for more of my physical touch; for release.

I slide my hands down his thighs, ghosting my thin, slender fingers across his heated skin, and all the way down to his calves, still barely touching him. My hands glide back up his legs quickly, one hand resting on his hip and one on his crotch, palming him through his boxer briefs. Frank gasps at the unexpected friction and looks up at me in time to see me with my eyes closed, enjoying the contact as much as him, licking my lips slowly as certain thoughts entered my mind. By this time, I could clearly see Frank's erection straining against his clothes. 'Damn....', I feel a lump start to form in the back of my throat. 'I knew you'd be big but I didn't think you'd be THAT big.', I thought nervously. My head snaps up when Frank chuckles and my blush deepens when I realized I had voiced my thoughts aloud. 'Well.... now or never.', I think to myself as I steeled myself and steadied myself enough to crawl on our bed and over Frank, swaying my hips seductively and wiggling my ass in the air.

I let out a squeak, surprised when he growls lowly and firmly places his large hands on my hips, slamming me down to straddle him. I quickly recovered, an embarrassed flush on my cheeks, and grab both of his hands by the wrist, forcefully pulling them up, over his head. I lean forward again, purposefully grinding our crotches together, and kiss him. The kiss starts out chaste and sweet but quickly escalates, our crotches rubbing together needily. It turned into a deep, passionate kiss that left me with an overwhelming sense of happiness, security and warmth that spread all throughout my body but I finally pull away for some much-needed air.

I rest my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily, my ass in the air again and I'm so caught up in that feeling that I don't realize what's happening until I'm suddenly underneath Frank. He grabbed my ass, one hand on each of my cheeks, and flipped my small, lithe body over, successfully caging me in with his strong arms and legs. He doesn't waste a single second. He moves his hands and mouth all over my nearly naked body, gentle but still needy, almost like he's worshiping me. Everywhere he touches me, my body feels unnaturally hot. My mind goes blank and I focus only on Frank, relishing in the feeling of being pressed down into the soft, silky sheets and the way I can feel his wandering hands on me, even after he's moved them somewhere else. I try to absorb every small, seemingly insignificant detail about this gorgeous creature above me, his breathtaking eyes, the light touch of his hands, his skilled mouth, the way his touch and smell and gaze lingered behind.

Suddenly, Frank was moving his hands further down, lower and lower to my own erection, which was dripping pre-cum by this point, until my resolve finally snapped. My quiet moans and whimpers that had filled the entire cabin turned into a high pitched whine. I couldn't handle anymore. I bucked my hips up and arched into his touch, wanting - no - CRAVING it. "I NEED you inside me RIGHT NOW!", I whine, accidentally voicing my thoughts out loud again. Frank seems somewhat taken aback my bluntness but smiles nonetheless. "What do you want....?", he whispers in my ear, smiling at my reaction when I shudder and gasp. "Leo~?", he continues, drawing out my name in a teasing manner and licking along the shell of my ear. I finally regain my voice and somehow manage three words. "Clothes.... Off. NOW.", I demand in between moans and futile attempts to steady my breathing.

When he doesn't comply, I whisper raspily, "Frank.... Please!", still leaning up into his touch. Frank's resolve finally crumbles at the sound of my voice, keening and moaning wantonly.

He rolled me over onto my stomach and pressed his body down on mine, keeping me in place. He leaned down, "You look so sexy all laid out underneath me like this.... Completely at my mercy....", in a hoarse voice. He slips his thumb under the hem of my briefs, deftly sliding it between my cheeks, making me squeak, slightly surprised. I jolted forward, stopping quickly when he grabbed one of my cheeks, squeezing and spreading in brisk but fluid movements. I moaned heartily when his hand moved even lower, past the junction of my butt and thigh, to grab and fondle my balls. I pushed my butt up in the air on instinct, wanting more, and sighed when he tugged my briefs down to my knees. I relished in the feeling of cold air stinging my backside and warm hands resting on my ass. I lifted my butt higher, arching my back.

I gasped when he grabbed my aching cock and slid his hand up to the head. He pressed his thumb into the slit and slowly dragged his nails against the sensitive skin, all the way back down to my balls. I shivered and jerked at the motion and then let out a loud litany of moans as he changed his slow movements to quick, long strokes. Just as I was about to cum, I screamed Frank's name and then let out a high-pitched whine when he squeezed the base of my cock, delaying my orgasm. "More.... More, Frank. Please! I need more.", I begged, panting with unrestrained need. Just as he was about to continue, we heard the door slam open and we snapped our heads around to see Piper standing in the doorway with a shocked look painted on her normally composed face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Frank and Leo, Piper runs to tell their "girlfriends" but is stopped by Frank. Unfortunately, Frank left Leo in the woods by himself... the woods can be very dangerous. Will Frank finally realize what needs to be done? Will Frank and Piper be able to find Leo before something happens or before Leo is destroyed by his own thoughts? Leo might need more help than we thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I only got one request for this to be continued. Shout out to RedTears! ;) Either way, I'm hoping that if I keep writing, this story will become more popular. I know that Freo isn't very popular in itself but I personally love this ship. XD It's definitely one of my favorites! So, without further ado... I hope you enjoy! (I know I did! ;)) Feedback is appreciated by the way. :P

Leo's P.O.V.:

Frank and I scrambled to get our clothes back on and then ran out of the old cabin to chase after Piper, who was running through the woods screaming for Hazel and Calypso. I knew our efforts to stop Piper were futile until I remembered one very important detail. “FRANK!”, I yelled my lover’s name in desperation. He tried turning around without stopping his chase and ended up tripping over the roots of the thick trees.  


He shot an angry look my way for distracting him until he heard me scream. I almost flinched at the scary look on his face but managed to stop myself. “SHIFT! Hurry!”, I said as I finally caught up with him, out of breath. He gave me a bright smile and jumped in the air, flapping his enormous wings. He was already in pursuit by the time I managed to yell at him to wait. I tried calling out to him, saying, “Don’t leave me alone! No…”, but my voice was already cracking in fear. I looked around me, backing away from the grove of trees surrounding me, closing me in and keeping others out.

I turned around and wasn’t able to see Piper or Frank. Had they left me? No. Frank wouldn’t, he promised. I turned the other way, huge tears forming in my eyes, and saw an opening in the grove. Desperately, I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me and burst out of the clearing, scanning the forest. Nothing looked familiar. As those tears started falling, I fell on the ground with them, leaning on my knees and catching myself with my dirty hands.

I wasn’t quite sure how long I had stayed there in that position but it was long enough for the dirt covering my hands to turn muddy from all my tears. I clenched my fists, nails digging into the ground and scraping the dirt. Fists still clenched, I tried wiping away my tears but only succeeded in irritating my eyes and smearing mud all over my face. With my eyes less bleary, I examined my surroundings and crawled weakly to a camphor tree with a massive system of roots.

I climbed my way under a particularly large opening and prayed to the gods that no monsters would find me… or campers for that matter.  _ ‘I am in no condition to fight… but I don’t want anyone seeing me like this either. They already think I’m weak. I’m just another nuisance to everyone, another burden… honestly, I might as well just be another monster.’ _ , I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around my knees, huddling in between two roots.

I placed my head down and tried to muffle the violent sobs wracking my body. My thoughts quickly turned darker and darker but I was too tired to care at this point. ‘ _ Why should I care… no one else does… Frank did but he has Hazel. I don’t have anyone anymore.’.  _ Exhaustion took over his body within minutes and he drifted off to a fitful sleep full of black, poisoned dreams. Meanwhile… 

Frank's P.O.V.:

I jumped into the air, flapping my wings and feeling the ground disappear beneath my new body. I heard the faint noise of shouting and a voice full of fear. Thinking it was Leo, I turned around and was worried when I couldn’t see him anymore and I couldn’t hear him over the wind rushing past me as I propelled myself closer to Piper. She was nearing the edge of the forest, closer to the camp. I tucked my wings in and dove towards her, letting gravity do the work for me.

I caught up with her within seconds after diving and unfurled my wings at the last second to let the wind billow around me long enough to grab Piper by the shoulders. I heard her yelp, clearly surprised, when she felt the strong gust of wind made by my wings and the strong talons wrapping around her body. I tried to be as gentle as possible when lifting her and preparing to take off to fly back to Leo but it was hard to control which way I steered with a wriggling, shrieking passenger.

Eventually, I made it to the clearing Leo and I had stopped at before I shifted… only to find Leo missing. I dropped Piper on the ground unceremoniously and then shifted back to my original form, landing on my knees and rolling much more gracefully than Piper. I walked to Piper, helping her up and apologizing for the rude landing.

“You should be apologizing to Hazel, idiot!”, she screamed in my face. “How could you?! Have you just been leading her on this entire time?! How long have you been leading her on, hm?! Did you just expect no one to ever find out?!”, she continued, ranting rather loudly, completely unaware of my growing frustration. Finally, I turned around and yelled right back.

“PIPER!”, I shouted in my best imitation of my father, effectively gaining her attention as she jumped and backed away in fear. “Sorry…”, she whispered in a timid, ashamed voice. “Stay quiet and follow behind me.”, Frank ordered, ignoring her useless apology. “Hey! I’m not done -”, Piper protested, grabbing me by the back of my shirt. I whipped around, slapping her hand away. “Yes, you are. Now, you’re going to stay quiet and follow behind me.”, I growled ferally, repeating my order with more force. When she stared at me in surprise at my tone and hurt at my actions, I sighed.

Placing my hand against my forehead and trying to be gentler, I tried again. “Look, Pipes… We can talk later but right now, my boyfriend is missing and he wouldn’t be if you hadn’t been a little child after seeing us together, understand? So, if you would just do what I say and stay out of my way, I’d appreciate it.”. She bowed her head in shame, tears prickling at the corners of her kaleidoscope eyes. “Okay… You’re right, I’m sorry. Let’s go.”, she said quietly in defeat.

At her words I sniffed the air and almost immediately perked up, picking up the strange fiery, cinnamon smell of my little imp. I shifted into a wolf and waited for Piper to climb onto my back before I ran off into the woods, listening for any sounds indicating Leo was nearby. I skidded to a stop by a small grove of trees, entering when I smelled the salty tears mixed with the dirt. Tears? I howled, quickening my pace.  _ ‘Leo… you better be okay…' _ , I thought, my worry levels only increasing at all the horrible thoughts of what could’ve happened to him.


End file.
